Kuso
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Walau Eren sering membohongi, menduakan, tidak membagi-bagi hatinya kepada banyak gadis, Tapi Mikasa tetap mencintai Eren apa adanya. EreMika warning:typo, random, lemon, ngak bisa bikin summary. RnR plis... :3


Watashiwa Kuso

Summary: Berbohong, pembohong dan membohongi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk para wanita yang ia dekati. Tersenyum paksa, lagi dan lagi. Sebuah jurus andalannya. Namun Mikasa tak akan tertipu oleh semua tipu dayanya. Tapi ia tetap mencintai Eren apa adanya.

warning:typo, random, lemon, ngak bisa bikin summary.

A/N: Ini THR dari author ngenes Harumi Gokeh ~

Pengennya sih yang humour tapi diurungkan karena ngak cocok. ntar feelnya ilang. Fik ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan gue dimana senpai yang gue cintai ternyata playboynya bukan maen!.. :'v :'v

Entah kenapa gue sering senyum-senyum kalo keingat fik yang udah gue bikin pas bulan puasa ini..

okeh! Minnah! Silahkan Di Bacah!

don't like don't read

RnR please...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Mentari pagi menyinari bumi, cahayanya yang terang dan hangat memasuki ruangan melalui sela sela jendela. Pemuda bersurai choklat tua mengerjapkan malas matanya. Iris toscanya yg indah melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam legam sebahu terlelap di pangkuannya tanpa buasana sehelai benangpun, hanya selimut putih yang menutupinya. Gadis itu ikut terbangun karena lengan pria itu yang di jadikan sebagai bantalnya perlahan tergeser.

"Kau sudah bangun Eren?!"ucapnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Seperti yg kau lihat Mikasa.." jawap pria bernama Eren Jaeger itu lalu mencium bibir saudari angkatnya dengan liar. Tak lama, mereka melepas ciuman panas itu dan meninggalkan benang silva dibibir masing-masing.

Eren segera bangkit dan memunguti bajunya yg tercecer di lantai, sedangkan Mikasa memandangnya dg cemberut.

"Kau tidak menyimpan wanita lain kan?!" Eren menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia diam beribu kata. Ia menoleh menatap Mikasa.

"Apa aku terlihat murahan bagimu?!"ucapnya menyakinkan saudarinya itu.

"Tampak dan sepertinya benar!" tukasnya lalu menautkan kedua alis kebawah.

"Hey.. Jangan tuduh aku Begitu.. Kau tak punya bukti.."

Eren yang sudah memasang pakaiannya dengan benar melangkah pergi dari kamar meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian.

"Hmpf! Dasar pembohong!"

~ ~ooo ~ ~

"Dasar Mikasa, dia selalu saja menanyakan hal itu" gumam Eren sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong kampusnya. Eren merupakan anak pintar dan giat, ia kuliah di jurusan kedokteran demi meneruskan rumah sakit warisan ayahnya.

"Woi! Eren!" teriak pria besurai coklat susu memanggil Eren dengan gembira. Ia lansung mendekap leher sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kabarmu Jean?! Masih ngejomblo?!" tanya Eren ikut merangkul lehernya.

"Kau nyindir ya?!" hardiknya sambil menjitak jidad Eren. Eren meringgis kesakitan.

"Kalau kau emang perhatian denganku, setidaknya kau berikan saja salah satu dari pacarmu itu.. Mikasa juga boleh" sambung Jean dengan wajah kudanya. Eren Mendengus sombong.

"Kau ambil saja.. aku sudah bosan kok.." sahutnya jutek. Jean menghentikan langkahnya dan refleks melepaskan rangkulannya. Eren terheran. Ia menatap Eren kesal dan kecewa.

"Kau menyebalkan, membuat semua wanita jatuh kepelukanmu lalu kau dengan mudahnya mencampakkan mereka?! Otakmu mana sih?! Di pantat mu atau di anu mu eh?!" Eren mengerinyit kesal.

"Bilang aja kalau kau itu iri pada-"

PLAKK! Tamparan keras di terima di pipinya Eren. Kali ini Jean sudah sifat Erenlah yg lebih keterlaluan. Eren terdiam.

"Sebelum kau mengubah sikapmu, jangan temui aku lagi!"merasa puas, Jean meninggalkannya begitu saja. Eren mendecih kesal. Tak ada niat untuk berubah.

~ ~ooo ~ ~

"Kak! Apa yang kakak lakukan padaku!. Kau betingkah aneh sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal.. Kkh.. Sakit!."

"Bisakah kau diam sedikit?!"

"Tidak kakak!.. Jangan!.."

"Berhentilah merengek Eren! Atau kau mau ku bunuh?!"

"Kkh!.. Berhen..ti.."

"Aku tak akan berhenti setelah aku puas!.."

"kumohon..."

"Sudah terlambat"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti Eren?!"Eren terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah?! Maaf Crista.."sahutnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Gadis blondie itu mendesah menikmati permainan seks mereka yg sempat tertunda sejenak sampai tiba di klimaksnya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Eren?!"ucap gadis yang bernama Crista Lenz itu. Eren melukiskan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Hanya teringat suatu peristiwa tak mengenakkan.."sahutnya. Crista meraih leher Eren dan memeluknya.

"Pikirkan saja aku.. Kau akan melupakannya.." Eren tersenyum paksa.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu.."

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Pemuda cantik bersurai pirang jamur membelalakkan mata besarnya mendengar penjelasan Jean.

"Apa?! kau menampar Eren?!" Jean hanya terdiam sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya stres.

"Aku kesal aja Armin.. Ucapannya itu menyebalkan!" tukasnya. Armin mengangguk paham. Jean masih kesal tentang kejadian itu.

"Setidaknya, kita juga harus memaklumi.. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal,dan juga kejadian itu.. Dia jadi bersikap angkuh dan tidak pernah puas berhubungan dengan wanita mana saja.." sambung Armin sambil menerawang. Jean jadi tambah kasihan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Biar karma yg menghukumnya suatu saat nanti"

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Eren melangkahkan kedua kakinya dg terburu-buru. Ia berjanji pada Annie kalau malam ini ia akan menginap di rumahnya. Kalau sampai telat, pasti mendapat pukulan lagi. Sesampai di depan pintu rumah wanita itu, ia membukanya dengan cepat.

"Maaf terlambat!"ujarnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Annie yg duduk sambil menikmati sebungkus kripik kentang bersama temannya Shasa mendengus kesal.

"Kau kumaafkan.. Sebagai gantinya, Shasa juga akan ikut bergabung.." ujar Annie ketus. Eren melepaskan nafas lega..

"Kalau berdua pasti seru ya?!"sahut Shasa semangat. Lagi-lagi Eren memaksakan senyumnya. Kapan hal seperti ini akan berakhir.

~ ~ooo ~ ~

"Aku pulang.." ujar Eren setelah memasuki rumahnya.

Mikasa melipat tangannya didada. Ia mendapati saudara yang ia cintai pulang sesiang ini.

"Kemarin kau kemana?!"tanyanya. Eren mengambil segelas air putih lalu meneguknya.

"Aku tidur di rumahnya Jean" Mikasa menekukan alisnya.

"Bohong, Armin bilang kau berkelahi dengannya" Eren terkejut. Kebohongannya selalu tak mempan untuk melabui Mikasa.

"Kami sudah baikan kok.."tukasnya bohong lagi. Mikasa masih tak percaya. Ia mendekati Eren dan membuka paksa kemeja biru laut yg Eren kenakan.

Dan seperti dugaanya, terdapat banyak tanda merah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa yg membuat tanda sebanyak ini! Ikan arwana atau Jean atau pacarmu yg lain?!"ujarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Yang Eren tahu, itu tandanya Mikasa sedang marah besar.

"Berisik ah! Aku capek, mau istirahat!" bentak Eren bengis lalu merebut kembali bajunya dan hendak pergi dari hadapan Mikasa. Tapi Mikasa berhasil mencegatnya dan mendorongnya keluar dari rumah.

"Istirahat saja dirumah para ikan arwanamu itu!" Mikasa menutup kasar pintu tersebut.

"Oi! Mikasa! Mikasa! Buka pintunya!" Eren berusaha mendobrak pintu namun sia-sia.

"Oke! Aku pergi!"

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Tok tok..

Eren mengetuk pintu apartemen sahabatnya Jean. Tak lama, Jean menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dengan tampang kusut. Tahu siapa yang datang, Jean segera menutup kembali pintunya.

"Oi kuda! Kasihanilah aku.. Aku di usir Mikasa.. Jean?!" Eren berusaha membuka pintu yg telah di kunci itu.

"Dari pada aku mengasihanimu!. Mending kau kasihani dulu anumu yg kau salah gunakan itu!."ujar Jean marah. Eren tahu kalau Jean tak akan mengasihaninya karena telah membuatnya kecewa. Eren pun pergi dengan tangan kosong. Jean berada di balik pintu melepaskan nafas berat.

"Maaf Eren.."

Gagal dirumah Jean, Eren memutuskan pergi ke rumah Armin. Armin adalah sahabatnya yang baik, pasti ia akan membantunya kali ini. Dan ternyata Armin tidak di kosnya. Ia pergi kedesa karena kakeknya sedang sakit. Habis sudah harapannya. Walau begitu, Eren masih punya pacarnya yang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Annie. Gara-gara kissmarcknya lah Eren di usir saudari angkatnya.

Alhasil, nasib tak untung didapatnya, ia menangkap basah Annie yg sedang bercinta dengan 2 lelaki lain. Eren kaget kepalang.

"Kenapa kau kemari bodoh?!" hardik Annie juga kaget. Eren terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Masa bodoh ia mau menghajar 2 laki-laki yg berbadan besar itu. Dan ia pun pergi dari sana tanpa pamit.

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Eren meraih ponsel pintarnya. Menyentuh layar beberapa kali lalu meletakkannya di telinga. Nada sambung mulai terdengar. Dan tak lama, seseorang telah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo?!"

"Ada apa Eren?!"

"Crista, kau dimana?!"

"Di apartemenku.. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Boleh ngak.. aku kesana?"

"Eh?Boleh.. Emang ada apa?!"

"Nanti aku ceritain deh.."

"Iya deh.."

Akhirnya Eren mendapat harapan dari pacar cantik dan baik hatinya. Eren menceritakan semuanya(ada bohongnya)kepada Crista pun mengijinkan Eren menginap beberapa hari di apartemennya.

Awalnya memang berjalan dengan mulus. Lama kelamaan, Eren jadi tak enak hati dengan tetangga yang suka nyebarin gosip buruk tentang mereka. Eren pun memutuskan untuk pergi demi harga dirinya dan kembali kerumahnya setelah beberapa minggu tak pulang. Mikasa pasti merindukannya, Karena Mikasa sangat menyayanginya.

Akhirnya Eren sampai juga didepan rumah warisan orang tuanya untuk dirinya dan saudaranya. Mikasa tak punya hak untuk mengusirnya dari rumah itu. Eren melihat mobil sedan hitam metalik terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia tak tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Eren perlahan membuka kenop pintu yang tak terkunci. Pelan-pelan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Belum sampai disana, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Mikasa. Mikasa juga melihatnya, namun Eren tak berhenti karena hal itu. Tapi karena melihat pria yang bersamanya. Dia bersurai ebony yang berpakain rapi ala orang kantoran. Ia memiliki sepasang bola mata dengan iris obsidian yang tajam. Walau mereka tak berbuat hal yang tak diinginkan, tapi Eren sangat kesal dan marah. Eren mengepal kuat tangannya hingga pucat. Giginya ia gertakkan geram.

Kemarahan yang teramat ia berikan pada pria yang telah mengubahnya menjadi lelaki bajingan, sama sepertinya. Mikasa tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Andai saja tidak ada pria ini yang sedang berdiri disampinya, mungkin Mikasa sudah memeluk Eren dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa.. Eren" ucap pria itu rendah. Eren semakin marah. Ingin sekali menampar pria brengsek itu. Namun ia sadar kalau itu sama saja dengan bom bunuh diri.

"Kenapa kau kemari?!.. Padahal aku sudah tak mengingat wajahmu lagi.." ujar Eren dengan suara rendah. Bahkan Mikasa tak bisa berbicara apa-apa tentang hal ini.

"Hanya ingin melihat adik-adik ku saja.. Aku merindukan kalian.." ujar pria itu dengan nada dingin dan sombong. Eren muak menahan emosinya yang sudah 10 tahun lalu ia tahan. Eren mengambil pisau buah yang ada didekatnya dan menghunuskannya pada pria itu. Namun pria itu dengan entengnya menahan serangan tersebut dengan mencengkram pergelangan Eren.

"Beginikah caramu menyambutku?! Kau menarik juga.. Apakah uang yang selalu kukirim masih kurang bagimu?!." pria yang merupakan kakak angkat Eren yang lain bernama Levi itu merebut pisau itu dan membuangnya.

"Kami sama sekali tidak pernah memakan uangmu itu.." Levi mengendus kecil.

"Atau kau mau aku melakukannya lagi padamu.. Sepertinya sekarang kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus.." sambungnya. Mikasa jadi terkejut. Eren dihantamnya kelantai dengan posisi telungkup.

"Hei! Hentikan!" bentak Eren kaget dan memberontak ingin di lepaskan. Mikasa menyingkirkan Levi dari Eren segera dengan memukul wajahnya. Dulu memang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun sekarang ia akan melindungi Eren dari pria ini. Atau Eren akan berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih menderita lagi. Levi tertawa bengis. Ia menyeka pipinya yang memar lalu berjalan keluar rumah tersebut.

"Aku akan datang lagi.. Mikasa.. Jangan sampai telat.." ucapnya lalu berlalu. Mikasa berwajah masam, Eren mendecih tak suka, mengisyaratkan bahwa 'jangan kembali lagi'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan.." Mikasa memamapah Eren untuk berdiri. Saat menyentuh tubuhnya, Mikasa dapat merasakan getaran yang hebat. Bulir keringat dingin bercucuran. Mikasa memeluk Eren untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Eren.. Aku akan melindungi.." ucap Mikasa lembut. Eren mendorong kasar Mikasa hingga jatuh.

"Cukup! Aku tak butuh perhatianmu!." hardiknya terbelalak kaget, baru kali ini Eren sekasar itu padanya. Tak terima, Mikasa melayangkan tinjunya kearah pipi Eren dan ia pun juga terpental. Eren salah jika bisa macam-macam dengan gadis Ackerman ini. Mikasa masih belum puas, ia menendang perut Eren hingga terpental lebih jauh.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" ujarnya Kesakitan. Mikasa mendekati wajah Eren dan menciumnya lembut. Eren seperti di permainkan saja.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, sudah cukup untuk bermain-main dengan wanita lain, cukup untuk bebohong.. kumohon hentikan sikap kekanak kanakan mu itu.. Kembalilah seperti Eren yang 10 tahun yang lalu.. Eren yang tidak peka akan perasaanku, Eren yang tidak suka main-main dengan wanita lain, Eren yang tak pernah berbohong pada siapapun.. Dan juga.. Eren yang sangat tulus aku cintai.." setetes demi setetes kristal bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Eren hanya terdiam dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Tak tega melihat saudarinya yang tangguh harus berlinang air mata karenanya.

"Maaf Mikasa.. Aku sungguh menyesal.."

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Eren membuka kelopak matanya. Jam meja yang berbunyi ia matikan. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Eren mendudukkan tubuhnya. Biasanya ada saja wanita yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Kali ini tidak ada, tidak ada Annie, atau pun Crista bahkan Mikasa sekalipun. Mikasa? Eren ingat kejadian kemarin, saat Mikasa menangis dan memohon untuknya. Eren ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga rumahnya hendak kekamar saudarinya itu. saat membuka pintu, ia tak menemukan siapa pun. Diliriknya sekeliling, lemarinya terbuka tanpa sehelai pakaian di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"gumamnya. Ia melihat secarik kertas putih yang tergeletak di atas meja. Eren mengambil surat itu. Ia kini Mikasa yang membuatnya.

*Aku akan pergi dengan Levi ke Paris pagi ini pukul 8 pagi, aku akan melanjutkan studiku disana. Maaf karena tak mengatakannya padamu dari awal. Mungkin saja aku tak akan kembali, jadi.. Satu hal yang ingin kuminta darimu...

Jadilah Eren yang baik hati seperti disaat kau menolongku dari para penculik waktu itu.. Jadi.. Selamat tinggal Eren.. Aku Mencintaimu..*

Eren meremas dadanya yang sakit. Marah, kecewa, dan penyesalan Meliputi dirinya. Ia meremukkan kertas itu dan segera berlari keluar rumahnya. Ia menganyetop sebuah taxi dan segera masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.40, ia hanya punya waktu 20 menit saja.

"Bodoh! Kau hanya suka bertindak seenak jidad mu, kemarin kau menonjok ku hingga babak belur, kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti orang tua saja.. Dan sekarang kau pergi jauh tanpa pamit.. Bodoh! Tapi.. Aku tetap.."

Mikasa duduk tenang sambil menatap jadwal penerbangan dengan tatapan kosong. Levi yang juga duduk di sampingnya hanya melipat tangan di dada.

"Kau yakin mau meninggalkan Eren sendirian?! Aku tak yakin kalau Eren akan kehilanganmu.." ujarnya. Mikasa menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak berharap dia begitu.." ucapnya lirih.

"hoo.." Levi bergumam. Pengunguman keberangkatan tujuan Tokyo Paris terdengar. Levi dan Mikasa bergegas pergi. Sebelum itu, Mikasa sempat menoleh kebelakang. Berharap Eren akan datang untuknya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepatlah.." ujar Levi. Mikasa berlari kecil menyusul Levi yang sudah jauh.

Nafas Eren tersenggal-senggel sesampainya di Airport. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 8.03. Sial! Ia mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut pendek itu kemana-mana, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak lama, melintas pesawat dengan pelan di balik jendela-jendela di sampingnya. Hatinya berdetak dan menoleh kepesawat itu dan sekilas ia melihat gadis bersurai pendek itu. Eren berlari kembali mengejar pesawat itu yang jelas mustahil baginya untuk di kejar. Ia berteriak mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Mikasa.

"MAAFKAN AKU MIKASA! AKU MENYAYANGIMU TULUS DARI HATIKU.. AKU JANJI AKAN BERUBAH, AKU JANJI.. AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU WALAU 1000 TAHUN SEKALIPUN.." sekuat apapun ia berteriak, Namun suaranya ditelan oleh bisingnya mesin pesawat. Eren menghantamkan tinjunya kedinding kesal.

"Kuso!" Sudah terlambat, pesawat itu sudah terbang jauh ke barat sana.

~ ~ooo ~ ~

Armin dan Jean, selagi sahabat Eren berusaha menghiburnya. Eren tampak hampa atas kepergian Mikasa yang mendadak itu. Crista, selagi 'mantan'nya Eren yang baik hati (kini pacarnya Armin) juga ikut membantu mengembalikan semangat Eren yang sudah buyar.

"Oi Eren! Kalau kau mau tersenyum sedikit saja, aku akan mentraktirmu sup ayam kesukaanmu.." ujar Jean lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Namun Eren tetap tak mau bersuara. Armin, Jean, dan Crista melepaskan nafas berat. Seakan usahanya sia-sia.

"Eren.. jangan sedih dong.. Nanti Mikasa juga sedih kalau kau terus begini.." bujuk Crista. Eren makin terpuruk. Jika saja dia bisa minum, mungkin dia akan melimpahkan bebannya dengan bermabuk-mabukan.

"Aku yakin suatu hari Mikasa pasti akan kembali padamu, Mikasa sangat menyayangimu.. kan Jean?!" ujar Armin dengan seringai.

"Aku benci mengakuinnya, tapi.. Armin itu benar.." sahut Jean.

"Jean.. Sebaiknya kau mencari wanita lain saja.. Madam Hanji jomblo loh?!"

"Bodoh kau Armin! Mana mungkin aku bersama maniak berkacamata itu!"

Gelak tawa tercipta antara mereka, terkecuali Eren. Ia masih saja sedih karena kehilangan Mikasa. Mereka pun berubah menjadi sedih.

"Eren.. Kalau kau emang mau Mikasa bahagia.. Setidaknya kau turuti saja permintaannya, itu yang ia mau darimu kan?! Jangan mengecewakannya.." ujar Jean lalu menepuk lagi pundaknya. Eren sedikit bergeming akan hal itu.

"Kau benar Jean.. Aku pasti akan melakukannya, karena aku juga sangat menyayanginya.." Jean, Armin dan Crista tersenyum kepadanya. Jean menepuk-nepuk bahunya lagi.

"Gitu dong!.. Jadi orang itu yang Semangat! Hehehe.." akhirnya Eren tersenyum.

"Aku janji.. Aku akan berubah!"

~ ~ooo ~ ~

5 tahun sudah berlalu. Sekarang Eren sudah berumur 27 tahun. Ia bekerja sebagai dokter sekaligus pemilik sebuah rumah sakit Jaeger peninggalan ayahnya yang juga dokter. Eren hidup sederhana dirumah warisan orang tuanya.

Dan sampai sekarang, sangat mengejutkan bahwa Eren masih membujang. bahkan Jean pun sudah menikah dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah.

Eren memilih hidup sendiri apakah karena masa lalunya yang tak menyenangkan, atau ia masih menunggu kepulangan saudari angkatnya?!. Mungkin keduanya benar. Berbagai masalah menjadikannya sebagai manusia yang sekarang. Mulai dari pensodomian kakak angkatnya, bersetubuh dengan saudari angkatnya sendiri bahkan banyak wanita lainnya. Ia tak mau menjadi manusia hina itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah demi saudari yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Dr. Jaeger, Profesor Armin ingin bertemu dengan anda.." ucap seorang perawat muda yang katanya naksir dengan Eren. Di belakangnya, berdiri Armin dengan setelan tuxedo biru laut, rambutnya juga klimis yang membuatnya tidak terlihat cantik namun gagah. Ia seorang dosen di sebuah universitas ternama. Dia juga sudah menikah dengan Crista dan sudah memiliki anak.

"Armin! Lama tak bertemu.." ujar Eren lalu berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Wah.. Kau jadi semakin tinggi.." sambungnya.

"Ah Eren.. Seperti biasa kau berlebihan.." mereka berdua bercakap ria dengan akrabnya.

"Jadi.. Apa yang membawamu kemari?!" tanya Eren heran.

"Begini.. Kemarin, aku bertemu Mikasa di supermaket.. Kami mengobrol banyak dan katanya dia sekarang bekerja sebagai desainer di perusahaan Levi-san. Dan katanya lagi, dia tidak mau pulang kerumahmu.. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" jelas Armin. Eren membelalakkan matanya. Ia meraih bahu Armin lalu mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Kenapa Mikasa tak memberitahuku?! Kenapa Mikasa tak mau pulang padaku?! Kenapa Armin kenapa?! Padahal aku sudah menantinya selama 5 tahun ini.. Tapi kenapa dia begitu?! Padahal aku sudah berubah demi dirinya pula.. kenapa?!" ujarnya marah. Armin berusaha menenangkannya. Eren menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam. Dia sungguh sedih akan masa lalu yang selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan Mikasa tak menginginkannya lagi. Perawat muda tadi datang kembali. Kali ini dia membawa tamu lagi.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan barusan Eren?!.." lagi-lagi Eren membelalakan bola matanya. Ia setengah tak percaya akan wanita berambut hitam yang sudah panjang berdiri didepannya sambil menggendong seorang anak yang tertidur lelap dipangkuannya.

"Mikasa?! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?!" bentak Eren dengan nada senang. Armin tersenyum lebar. Mikasa tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin untuk kerumah. Mungkin saja disana ada 3 wanita yang mengaku istrimu dengan 7 orang anaknya.. Tapi, setelah mendengar cerita Armin kemarin aku berubah pikiran.."tutur Mikasa. Eren menatap lekat Mikasa dan juga anak yang di gendongnya.

"Mikasa.. Anak ini siapa?." tanya Eren merasa familiar dengan gadis kecil itu. Mikasa melukiskan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dia anakku.." Eren shock seketika. pantas saja gadis kecil bersurai hitam legam itu mirip dengannya.

"Begitu ya.. Kau sudah menikah.." ucap Eren sedih. Mikasa memperlebar senyumnya.

"Kau salah Eren.. Aku belum menikah.." tukasnya. Eren ber'eh' ria.

"Kau tahu.. Siapa nama anak ini?!" Mikasa bertanya balik padanya. Eren mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Namanya adalah... Karen Jaeger.. Anak kita.." Eren membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Armin tersenyum getir. Perawat yang nguping jadi ikut terkejut. Eren seakan menangis bahagia.

"B-benarkah?!.." tanya Eren memastikannya. Mikasa tertawa kecil.

"Karen.. Bangun sayang.. Ada ayah nih.." ucap Mikasa lembut. Anak itu membuka matanya. Menampakkan iris tosca yang besar dan indah.

"Ayah!." seru anak yang berumur kira-kira 4 tahun itu dengan sumbringah dan merentangkan tangannya kearah Eren, ia ingin dipeluk oleh ayahnya. Dengan senang hati Eren memeluk Karen dan Mikasa dengan air mata bahagia yang berlinang di ujung matanya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan perawat muda tadi.

~~ooo~~

Eren dan Mikasa akhirnya menikah. Upacara penikahan dihadiri oleh beberapa tamu itu cukup meriah.

Mikasa selaku pengantin wanita berjalan menuju altar didampingi oleh Levi dan Karen di depannya. Eren yang sudah berdiri di depan pendeta tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang.. kau jangan memakai hak tinggi.. Itu membuatku semakin pendek.." ucap Levi tak suka. Mikasa terkikik. dengan iseng, Mikasa mengangkat tubuh kakaknya itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Oi! Turunkan aku bodoh!" Mikasa dan semua orang tertawa. Ingin sekali Levi memukulnya dan merusak hari bahagia ini.

Janji suci diucapkan oleh kedua mempelai. Pesta pernikahan berjalan lancar, Eren dan Mikasa tak pernah sebahagia ini. Masa lalu yang selalu mengikuti langkahnya diabaikan. Bahkan Eren pun memaafkan Levi begitu saja. Keluarga kecil itu hidup bahagia sampai ajal yang memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

pyuh~ semoga raeder semua suka ama fanfik saya.. saya ucapkan teruma kasih kepada para raeders semua yang mau ngebaca fik THR dari author nan ngenes ini... tinggalin jejek plis... #ngenes~


End file.
